Heero Decision
by 4everfanfic
Summary: One-shot... Heero have to face his decision... Rate M for something... I'm not good in summary but I hope you like it...


Heero decision…

Well, here my first lemon... I hope you like it... I try to improve my English since it is not my first language.. So easy on me. Criticism are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

For three year it is usual, his night shift. At first, he was happy, he was able to see her without having to face her, to see the real Relena not the politician image. But the other side of his dream job, it is more like a curse. A curse that he has to endure for year now. To see her, but only in the shadow, not able to touch her, talk to her, whispering word in her ears that make her blush or to kiss her. "Oh yeah!! To kiss her!!" he thinks. How many daydream that he have to kissing her, be with her. To only, answering to himself that he is not worthy, that she will be more happy with some else. He was a fool to think like this, now is starting to see it.

A couple of month ago, during the change of bodyguard shift. Duo tries to confront him with his feeling. That he deserves happiness like everybody else and she was the one to bright back his humanity and show him was love is. Without her, he is incomplete.

At first, he didn't want to believe him…

Flashback

"Your doom buddy!!" Duo start.

"Hn!!" was the only reply he gives. Heero arms were cross on his chest, silent, not looking at him and without emotion in his eyes.

"You will realize sooner or later that she's your girl!!" Duo yield at him a few inches off his face. Heero give him is death glare…

"I'm telling you, if you do nothing somebody will, and it will be too late. Don't ever come and cry on my shoulder buddy… You will see, with those night shifts of yours… You will not be able to retreat and you will crave for her more…" he left the room and slam the door.

End flashback

"Fuck!! He was right… " he thing of himself. Goddam it he was right, night after night to see her, the real her not the pale image of her.

An hour pass, Relena was still in her room get ready to go to bed. He starts to have goose bumps, he start to anticipate his night shift. After, a couple of minute he heard.

"Heero!!" she said like a whisper with little moans…

He closes his eyes, NO!! not again. For three years, he endures this. Her!! In her bed playing with herself and calling his name. His was too afraid to do anything, to go there, be with her, and be one for all eternity. To make her his!! To claims her!!

"Oh!! Please Heero!!" her moans start to get more loader.

He opens his eyes. He saw her touch herself, to caress her breast and her secret place. Three years to watch this, like a voyeur!! The way she pleases herself, but not fully fulfill, more like she missing something or maybe more someone. To see her finger, go inside and out from her vagina, the sound of her moisture. Too see her release on her face each time. To be amaze the way his body react to each time that she those it. But with all those night, he was almost loosing his control off himself, that is collapse slowly but surely, without him knowing it.

"Tonight, why tonight!!" he thought. Sense it that his control was very weak, and almost breaking up. Three years too see this, three years to fill not complete or frustrated. Three years of denial of her. Three years lost in futile battle with himself. Three years of lost to not be with her, too touch her, too make her his. Duo words start to pop-up in his mind again. "What if, she my redemption. What if, she my safe ground.." he thinks. More he thinks more he head to the secret door to her room. He didn't realize that he control was lost and his instinct was taking control of his body, that his desire was more strong that anything. He opens the door slowly.

Something that he didn't realize was her body smell, it surrounds him. Earring her moans through the speaker was something but they impact of his body to ears it live was worse.

He starts to take off his clothes but decide at the last minute to keep his boxer, just in case. He goes at the opposite side of her bed and climb on it. Relena felt a movement on the mattress and stop everything an open her eye's to see him. She must be dreaming she thought. But she was able to see lust and something more in is eyes.

'He.. ro!! What… What are you do…?" she start too said. But Heero cut her sentence and start to kiss her. She froze of surprise at first but after she start to response to his kiss.

His tongue asks permissions to enter her mouth, which she give him access. She sighs and moans and he groan in response. They start to relaxes and they tongue start a sensual dance. They body heats start to increase more and more. Heero was on top of her and she was able to feel every inches of his body and is very clear that he want her. For him, it was haven, too touch her and too feel her. He never thought that was being like this. He was not close enough for him. His hand starts to move and explore Relena body. He found her breast with a light touch at first but soon he start to play more with her nipple. He stops kissing her and put his mouth on her breast and starts sucking it. That leave Relena breathless, event in her dream that was not that good.

His mouth was still on the breast but his finger was exploring and going down. He fined the panties lines, he went a little more down to find what is looking for. Event though he want too feel her soft skin, he start to tease on her panties fabric. A soon that he start, the heat of her body was increasing a lot. She open more her leg to give him more access, she arc her back and start to moans more and more louder.

It was not enough for him. He takes out her wet panties and starts to play with her sensitive skin. For him is was a drug, to ear her moaning and calling his name. He was not able to control himself. He has to taste her.

His mouth when on her stomach and down further more. He starts to lick gently but the more that he ear her the more he start to be more passionate with this. The more he tastes her the more he wants it. He starts to understand what Duo said one night. He was trying to make him understand the effect that his woman have on him. That more that he was drinking her juice the more that he want it.

He ear her calling his name. He starts to feel that she was close to her release and start to go faster with his tongue. "Oh… Heero!!" she moans. He starts to enter one finger and continue to lick her. He feels that her orgasm was arriving and he continue. "OH…. YES!! HEEERRRROOOOOOOO!!" she cries. She never felt something like this. For him it was heaven, he didn't that he have that kind of power on her but he was on the edge also. He almost comes in same time of her. But he tries to keep his control check.

Relena was trying to catch her breath. She looks at him, she found lust but also another emotion that was not there before or was hidden in his control.

She sits on the bed and start to play with his chest. That was the first time for him that someone was touching him like this. Her touch was light, she start to kiss him were she touch him. He groans, he was starting to loose control again. She wants to get rid of his boxer and pull it of. She look at him, in is glory. His entire muscular frame. His length waiting for her to do something. Heero didn't know what to do. He wants her to continue but he was not sure of his control any more. He starts to feel her finger on his penis. "Ah!!" he moans. With this she continues, and soon the finger was replaced by her mouth. For Heero, it was… it was… He has no word for it but he didn't want her to stop it. She was sucking him so good. He almost came in her mouth but he keeps his control check but he knows that he wasn't able to continue like this further more…

"Relena… Stop!!" he said. "What... I'm hurting you?" she asks innocently. "No… But I will not able to control myself and I was close to my release" he response with a small smile. She small back, she start to understand the power that she have on him.

He positions himself to penetrate her. He's instinct take control off him, like his penis have a life to himself. No word was exchange only agreement in they eyes. He wants to start slow but was not able. With a hard push, he breaks her hymen, she want to scream for the pain but his mouth was on her kissing her lips.

She mines he thinks, with a male pride. Soon, he starts to feel her more relax and start to move slowly at first. She began to follow his tempo. "Oh!! God… Yes!! Heero…" she whispers in between her moaning. "Faster… Faster…" she said to him. He changes the tempo by going faster and faster. She put her leg around him, so he can go deeper.

He starts to feel her close to come again. He going faster but for him all this feeling was too much and his control was almost lost. She came, hard, he felt it around his penis. That feeling crack his control and he came inside her.

He was on top of her, both of them catching they breath. He didn't want to crush her and move to her left side. He looks at her. His angel, his life and yes his love. He admits it to himself. Relena look at him. "Heero…" she start too said but he put a finger on her lips. "Shut!! I know I… I love you too!" he reply. For Relena it was better than a dream. He kisses her gently and tells her to sleep.

He take her in is arm, they was both happy and content. She have a big smile on her face and for Heero, he feel at peace.

The sun was starting to show his face. Duo came to take is shift. But he was surprise that he didn't see Heero in the control room, he look at the camera and smile.

He takes his cell and dial. "Hey babe! You will never believe what I saw…" he starts to said. He was able to see Heero and Relena in each other arm naked…..

Fin

So there it is... Review please!!


End file.
